Vision
by Baka no Miko
Summary: Makoto is having weird visions about herself and a boy as children. Makoto has trouble figuring it out, until she meets Wufei one of Dou's close friends. With Wufei's help Makoto understands her destiny.
1. Ch.1 Visions

Disclaimer~~~ I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (Well isn't that obvious?!?)  
  
A.N. This is my first fanfic, to think I'm starting with a crossover, please be kind I know this is going to suck...and The reason it is pg-13 is because there is going to be some fighting and cursing....like that really matters..eh? Anyways I hope you sorta enjoy this. Oh and there is a lot of talk about visions in this chapter so gomen.  
  
1 Ch.1 Visions  
  
'Running along side a darkened forest a young girl, about nine, decides to enter. When the girl turns to go inside she stops in pure terror. A boy, around the girls age, steps forward to comfort her, but before he reaches the girl he is grabbed and taken away. The young girl cry's out loudly with tears in her eyes.'  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?" said Makoto looking up to see the person who interrupted her vision.  
  
"Oh, hey Duo."  
  
"Why so glum Mako-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh the usual."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I just had a bad day dream.that's all."  
  
'Laughing' "Never heard of a bad day dream..I thought you could control those?"  
  
"Well apparently not Duo-san."  
  
Rei walked up to them both with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I just had a vision, but I couldn't make out what was happening.from what I can tell there was a little girl.and all of a sudden she was yelling someone's name. something's missing to my vision I can't place what." Rei responded.  
  
"That's weird.eh Mako.you just had a bad day dream, but maybe it has to do with Rei's vision.."said Duo.  
  
"You had a bad...day dream?" asked Rei confused.  
  
"Ok, ok it was a vision." Makoto said.  
  
Duo looked at Makoto with wondering eyes.  
  
"So ummm..what was your vision about?" He asked.  
  
Makoto told them all about her vision.  
  
"That makes sense...Well when it comes to my vision..but your vision it's kina."  
  
"Weird, different, makes no sense, unsuspected." Makoto said finishing Rei's sentence.  
  
"Well better get going the guys are waiting for me." Duo said.  
  
"Say Duo when are we going to meet your friends.eh?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You will eventually meet them Mako, you to Rei, hopefully soon.depends on their mood." Replied Duo.  
  
"Ok Duo seeya later!" Mako and Rei say at the same time.  
  
Duo smirks says goodbye and walks off.  
  
Rei turned to Makoto.  
  
"What did the kids look like Mako-chan?"  
  
"The young girl had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail...kinda like mine....the boy had black hair pulled into what seemed like a very painful ponytail."  
  
"Mako-chan do you think the young girl was....you?"  
  
"I don't know what I think Rei-Chan..ever since she..died..I haven't been able to think or act straight."  
  
"Mako all of us have suffered...even Darien..."  
  
"Of course he would suffer..she was his whole world..that's why he is 6 feet under with her."  
  
(A.N.= Sorry to all Sailor Moon fans I just don't like Serena so she got killed in a battle and later Darien took his life along with Chibi Usa's, yea I know it is sad but she just wouldn't fit in this whole story line, plus her death gets a certain two people to get closer. You will see.)  
  
"Oh Mako we need to forget the past."  
  
"Yea your right, gomen Rei-Chan."  
  
Rei takes Mako into a hug.  
  
"Smile Mako-chan, I don't like it when you frown."  
  
Makoto looks at her friend and smiles full heartily.  
  
"How about some Ice cream?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ok sounds great Rei-chan!"  
  
(At the mall)  
  
While eating their ice cream cones, both girls were on a look out for hot guys, when Makoto's eyes got big.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
"Look it's Duo, and those must be his friends!" exclaimed Mako excitedly.  
  
"Lets go 'accidentally' bump into them." Rei suggested.  
  
Mako laughed. "Ok lets!"  
  
But instead of the girls bumping into the boys, the boys took a different turn and wound up bumping into them.  
  
"Mako-chan! Rei-chan!"  
  
The girls turned around to find Duo and his buddies.  
  
"Duo!" Mako and Rei said at the same time.  
  
Duo smiled at them and decided to introduce his friends to them.  
  
"Guys, this is Makoto and Rei.(Both girls waved.) Girls this is Quatre."  
  
"Hi." A boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"This is Trowa."  
  
Trowa, a boy with brown hair that covered one eye like a uni-bang, mumbled a brief hello.  
  
"This is Wufei."  
  
Wufei, a boy with black hair pulled into a very painful looking ponytail, just stared at Makoto because Mako was staring at him like he was a ghost.  
  
"And this is Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wow talkative aren't we?" Rei said.  
  
Heero gave her one of his many famous death glares, but Rei just returned the glare.  
  
During that time Mako had not taken her eyes off Wufei. She could have sworn that Wufei looked just like the boy in her vision, but since he was glaring at her she decided to glare right back.  
  
(A.N= Wow this is turning into a glaring match.eh?)  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"How did I know this was going to happen?"  
  
Quatre looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How about a fight Makoto?" Wufei asked calmly.  
  
Makoto's eyes went back to normal and Rei knew what she was thinking about.  
  
"No fighting..." Makoto whispered.  
  
"Tsk.women are such weaklings."  
  
Makoto looked up not seeing Wufei's face but Darien's and Serena's. Mako turned and walked away.  
  
Wufei watched her walk away a bit shocked, but he hid his shocked facial expression.  
  
"You baka!" Rei screamed at Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked at Rei.  
  
"All I did was challenge her..." He replied coldly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you chauvinistic pig!" Rei yelled at him then walked away to follow Makoto.  
  
Wufei turned to Duo.  
  
"Ok what did I do?"  
  
Duo looked at him with a sad smile.  
  
"Makoto and Rei's friend Serena was killed in a fight and now, Mako-chan blames herself for not being there when Serena needed her the most."  
  
Wufei's expression didn't change, but inside he felt terrible even if she was a women she still had feelings and..friends.  
  
"Well I didn't know...this just makes her the more weaker being.to let something so little and make a big deal out of it.."  
  
"Wufei.."  
  
But before Duo could say anything else Wufei turned and left in the opposite direction of the girls.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Ch.2 Understanding

A.N. Well so far so good...thank you all who gave me such good reviews! No Solo I did not base this on real life and Katy I suck at punctuation..hehehe...anyways lets get on with this shall we not! ^.^ V  
  
Title is stupid just like me! Yay! This is sorta long ...so be warned all Jupitariens out there!!  
  
Ch.2 Understanding  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Wufei waited until he was far from the guys and then took a u-turn and walked towards the girls. Meanwhile Rei had caught up with Makoto and tried to (I said tried!) cheer her up.  
  
"Hey what happened back there Mako-chan?"  
  
"For some reason...I wanted to.."  
  
"Wanted to what?!?"  
  
"I wanted to say sorry...I know it sounds strange but..when I looked up I saw them.."  
  
"Saw who Mako?"  
  
"Serena and Darien."  
  
(A.N.=Gee for someone who sure doesn't like Serena, she always pops up...)  
  
After a long pause Rei finally picks up on the conversation.  
  
"Mako-chan tell me again what the boy in your vision looked like."  
  
"He had black hair pulled back into a pony tail...I know what you are thinking..you think he is Wufei...but you saw how cold he was...he was nothing like the boy in my vision.  
  
: Rei sighed in defeat:  
  
"Maybe his opinions have changed..hey listen I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"  
  
"No I will wait here.."  
  
"All right, be right back."  
  
Rei walked away and found herself in a big line.  
  
Wufei watched as Rei walked away.  
  
When Rei was busy standing in line for a soda, Wufei walked up to Makoto who was now sitting down.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Wufei asked.  
  
Makoto without looking up shook her head. Wufei sat down next to her and did something unusual he put his hand on her back and gently rubbed her back. Makoto looked up to see who it was and got the biggest shock of her life. There was Wufei staring at her with a look that she was unable to read. Wufei realized his hand was still on her back and he pulled it away.  
  
"I'm...sorry." He mumbled as he looked at the ground.  
  
"About what?"  
  
His head shot up.  
  
"You know very well what I'm sorry about."  
  
She nodded and sighed. They sat in silence for awhile with Wufei looking at the ground and Makoto leaning back looking at the ceiling. Rei started to walk up to Makoto and found Wufei sitting next to her. Rei smiled and left going towards (A.N.= Dun Dun DUN) Claire's.  
  
Finally the silence was broken between the two.  
  
"Wufei...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Have you had any strange dreams lately?  
  
Wufei looked at her with wide eyes, but he hid this look fast so that se wouldn't see.  
  
"No...why do you ask?" Wufei asked calmly.  
  
"No particular reason." Makoto responded.  
  
Another awkward silence fell upon them, and Makoto started wondering where Rei was. Makoto looked around the mall searching for her and found her at Claire's. Makoto got up and turned towards Wufei.  
  
"I have to go now." She said with a polite smile.  
  
Wufei looked at her without emotion. He saw the guys a few feet away.  
  
"I better go to, goodbye Makoto."  
  
"Goodbye Wufei." Makoto responded. She then waved and walked towards Claire's.  
  
She stopped half way turned around and walked back to him. Then she gave him a hug a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Wufei watched her leave and felt a slight blush overwhelm his face. The rest of the pilots walked up to him.  
  
Yay!!!!!!!!!!Ch.2 is done now , I know this one sucked worst then the first Ch. But I will get the hang of it somehow!  
  
:Trowa and Heero walk in:  
  
"Oh hello boys! Nice of you to join us!"  
  
Trowa: "When do WE get placed in the story!"  
  
Heero stands there glaring and pulls out his gun.  
  
"Ok, ok I will and you in soon enough! Patience is a virtue!"  
  
Trowa: "And we don't have any." He flicks off the lights.  
  
:In the dark Baka no Miko shudders:  
  
"Ok you guys I will add you in soon! Just spare my life or you wont get placed in at all!!!!"  
  
:With that threat the boys turn on the light and leave:  
  
"Phew..." 


	3. Ch.3 Emotions

I'm so glad that some of you are enjoying this!!! : Does a little bandit dance with her pal Tasuki:  
  
Yes I am putting everyone else in now! And Duo has the next line Solo-chan! Yes I lied when I said the last Ch. Was long...gomen minna...oh well this story is going to be a long one, just because! Oh and I need some help...I don't know who to pair Mako up with..I'm thinking Trowa just because I like him.well read and (hopefully) enjoy! Yes another dumb Ch. Title. Oh by the way the poem is not mine it's my friends friends poem ^. ~V  
  
Ch.3 Emotions  
  
....................................  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what's up?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh..uh...nothing."  
  
"I think something happened..come on out with it Wu-man."  
  
"What makes you think something happened?"  
  
"Hmm, lets see..what's a good reason..oh yes, you didn't try to kill me when I called you Wu-man, and another thing you are blushing in the general direction of where we saw Makoto go." Duo said in a know it all voice.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo then turned his face away.  
  
Duo smiled in triumph.  
  
"Sooo.Wufei likes Mako-chan eh?"  
  
Wufei looks back at Duo.  
  
"She is a woman....of course I do not like her!"  
  
"I see how it is...but when you and Mako-chan get together, Wu-man, than I'll put on a happy face and say... "I told you so!" Duo laughed at his own words. Trowa looked at Wufei , but only anger showed on his face. Wufei couldn't' tell them he loved because it was a different kind of love, a brotherly love (Hahaha that's a T.V show!) but Duo would not take that seriously...nope not at all.  
  
On the way home all he could think about was how Makoto knew he was having strange dreams.  
  
(First day of school, English class third period.)  
  
"Makoto would you like to be the first one to read the poem that was assigned over summer?" Mrs. Navino asked.  
  
Makoto cursed under her breath, she had totally forgotten about it.  
  
Mako nodded and headed to the front of the class knowing she had no poem written.  
  
It was strange occurrence, like Deja vu, because, even though she had no poem, she knew what to say. The poem hit her like a bug hit a car (that had to be painful).  
  
"Well were is it Ms. Kino?"  
  
Makoto pointed to her head. "Right here." She replied, and then started the poem.  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love,  
  
But knew they didn't care?  
  
Have you ever felt like crying,  
  
But knew you'd get no where?  
  
:Makoto's eyes wandered around the room:  
  
Have you ever watched them walk away,  
  
Not wanting them to go?  
  
And whispered "I love you" softly..  
  
Not wanting them to know?  
  
: Her eyes fell upon a familiar face:  
  
You cried all night in misery  
  
And you almost went insane,  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That causes so much pain.  
  
: The boy had brown hair covering one eye while the other eye showed a dark green:  
  
If I could choose between love and death,  
  
I think I'd rather die.  
  
Love if fun., but it hurts too much.  
  
And the price you pay is too high.  
  
:It was Trowa and to her amazement he was mouthing the words as she said them.:  
  
Go, I say, don't fall in love  
  
You'll be hurt before it's through.  
  
You see my friend.you ought to know.  
  
I fell in love with you."  
  
"Very good Ms. Kino take your seat."  
  
As soon as she sat down Mako wrote a letter to Trowa.  
  
Hey Trowa,  
  
Ummm. I couldn't help but notice you knew the words to my poem. Do you maybe know where the poem came from? I have been so confused maybe you can help me. I know I'm asking you to do this for me even though we don't really know each other but I have a feeling that it will help me. It's weird I feel like I know you already Trowa but that's beside the point. I live J street, paradise apartments room E55 if you ant to talk. From: Makoto  
  
Makoto folded the note and asked the girl next to her to pass the note to Trowa. When Trowa received the letter he looked at Mako surprised the opened the letter and read. After he was finished reading he looked at Mako and nodded. Mako nodded back.  
  
Finally third period ended and it was time for lunch. Trowa walked up to Mako.  
  
"Heero and I will drop by your house tonight."  
  
Trowa said then walked away. Makoto walked to the table her and her friends shared between B and C hall.  
  
"Heljo Mako-chan!" our girls cried out.  
  
(A.N.=Heljo is my word for hello.)  
  
"Heljo minna!"  
  
"Mako.." Rei said in a serious tone that made everyone look at her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
(A.N.=Rei quit her private school to join her friends.)  
  
"The girls and I have had your vision.but we all had it a different way and it wasn't just you and Wufei it was all of us. Including the other boys." Rei finished.  
  
Makoto spoke up.  
  
"In my dream we were walking along the beach (Minako starts acting it out.) but then something happened.we all stopped and a boy with black hair stepped in front and was grabbed by something we couldn't see..he just vanished ::she snapped:: like that."  
  
Ami spoke up shyly.  
  
"My dream was like that, but it was snowing outside and we were walking along the street."  
  
Mako looked at Rei when she spoke up.  
  
"In mine we were surrounded by fire..."  
  
"I don't get it what happened? Or at least when did this happen?"  
  
Mako asked confused and frustrated.  
  
  
  
Well minna that was the end of Ch. 3. What will happen to the girls and how are the G-boys involved? Who knows? I sure as hell don't and I'm the author.....go figure! 


	4. Poll on who goes with Makoto!

No, this is not part of the story but I need to do a vote!!!!!! Who should Mako be with I'm soooooooooo confused first people tell me that it should be Mako/Trowa, then Mako/Wufei, then Mako/Heero! Please take a vote on who goes with who!!! Even the other sailor girls  
  
Ex. Rei/Wufei  
  
Mako/Trowa  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
Ami/Quatre  
  
I don't care just vote!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooo stuck wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1 Tasuki comes in. -.-''  
  
2 Tasuki: What's wrong now Baka-chan?"  
  
Baka-chan: (while whining) "Tasuki!! It's so terrible I don't know what to do with Mako!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki: "Oh Baka-chan its so simple."  
  
3 Baka-chan: "It is?"  
  
Tasuki: "Yea just put me in there and it would be perfect."  
  
4 Baka-chan: "But Tasuki you are mine!"  
  
5 Tasuki: (laughing) "I was just kidding Baka."  
  
6 Baka-chan: (smiling big) "Ok!"  
  
7 Tasuki to himself: "I can't believe she fell for that."  
  
8 Baka-chan: "What you say?"  
  
9 Tasuki: "Nothing Baka-chan!"  
  
10 Baka-chan: "Tasuki doesn't love me!!!!!!!! wahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
11 (Ok that was all fake if ya couldn't tell, but I do love Tasuki from Fy!!! And Seifer from FF8 rules!!! NOT SQUALL!!!! And Wufei is a stick!!! Just kidding on the last one, wait no I'm not! \o/ 


	5. 'Ch.4' At Makoto's apartment

Lets see a new Ch. Unfolds. Here are the poll results so far (I am going for at least ten votes on one couple, if that made any sense.):  
  
Wufei/Rei=2  
  
Mako/Trowa=7  
  
Mako/Heero=5  
  
Mako/Wufei=1  
  
Quatre/Ami=1  
  
Mako/Duo=1  
  
Everyone the e-mail address I signed up on is NOT my e-mail, so here it is: Ravyn0302@msn.com. Ok let's start.  
  
All the girls were seated around the table, except for Mako who was making tea, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey can someone get the door!" Mako asked.  
  
"I'll get it." Minako said.  
  
Minako got up and opened the door revealing two boys.  
  
"is this Makoto Kino's apartment?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec., Mako-chan!"  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
"Some guys at the door for ya!"  
  
"Well invite them in Minako-chan!"  
  
"Ok, come on in guys." Minako said as she got out of their way. Both boys nodded and walked in to see two other girls. Makoto walked in a few minutes later carrying a tray of tea. Everyone took a cup and stared at each other in silence.  
  
Rei finally spoke up.  
  
"No offense, but what are those two doing here?"  
  
Makoto and Trowa looked at each other and Trowa nodded.  
  
"During third period today I had an assignment due, but being me I forgot."  
  
"What was the assignment?" Ami asked.  
  
"It was a poem, when I was called up to the front, I all of a sudden knew what to say."  
  
Makoto repeated the poem and when she finished she said, "When I looked up Trowa was mouthing the words so I wrote him a note and told him he could come over.  
  
"But that doesn't explain him." Minako said while pointing at Heero.  
  
"I'm here just in case something bad happens." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Makoto got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello!" After awhile of listening Mako said goodbye and hung up.  
  
"Minako you are to go to Ami's house to study and you kinda have to go home now."  
  
Both girls nodded and let Makoto lead them to the door to exchange goodbyes.  
  
"That leaves four of us." Rei said stating the obvious.  
  
"Ok, now with this poem." Trowa said.  
  
"How come we both know it.?" Mako asked.  
  
Rei looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh dammit! I have to go, Grandpa wanted me home at 5!Bye!" Rei said while running out the door before anyone could say goodbye.  
  
"Ok now it is down to three of us." Mako said, "Trowa, how did you know the words?"  
  
There was a long pause before Trowa spoke up.  
  
"For about a week I have been having weird dreams, visions if you like." He waited awhile then continued, "They consisted of a girl, much similar to you, standing by a large tree.there were others there to, including your friends and mine, something wasn't right.everyone seemed out of place.in the background a low voice was whispering that exact poem." He paused again to take a drink of his tea. "Wufei went to the front of the group, but was taken away before anything happened.then I wake up." Trowa finally finished.  
  
"That's like my vision." Mako said, "My friends have been having them to."  
  
"So have mine." Trowa said.  
  
Heero nodded "We all had the exact same dream as Trowa's." he said as his Prussian eyes traveled the room. Makoto leaned back in her chair and sighed.  
  
"This is all too confusing for me."  
  
"Well we know what to expect." Heero said.  
  
"What's that?" Mako asked.  
  
"Wufei is going to disappear right in front of our very eyes." Heero stated matter of factly.  
  
"And we have no way of preventing that." Makoto said sadly. The other two nodded.  
  
"Wufei knows.right?" Makoto asked.  
  
The boys nodded again.  
  
"Wufei and Quatre are trying to figure it out so that it can be prevented." Trowa said.  
  
"Has anyone clearly seen what takes him away?" Mako asked.  
  
"No, not that I know of." Heero responded and Trowa just shrugged.  
  
'This is one weird enemy, if it is an enemy.' Mako thought. 'maybe Setsuna can help us out and if not then we are screwed.'  
  
"Well I think that's all we work out today, Heero and I better go." Trowa said.  
  
Makoto nodded and walked them to the door.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Makoto closed the door and leaned on it.  
  
'What does this all mean?" 


	6. Ch.6 Allen?!?

All right this leaves off from the last Ch..:Is still kinda dazed after seeing Lagolas, sighs: Anyway this Ch. Is just funked up and lousy so enjoy your utter boredom.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Mako went and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mako-chan! It's Rei!"  
  
"Oh hi Rei! What's up."  
  
"Can I eat at your house tonight, Grandpa...(cracks up laughing) has a date."  
  
"Sure come on over Rei!"  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mako hung up the phone happy to have a guest for dinner. After a few minutes of waiting the doorbell rang. Makoto went and opened it revealing Rei.  
  
"Hi, Mako thanks for having me!"  
  
"No prob. Rei-chan."  
  
Both Rei and Mako walked into the kitchen only to be stopped abruptly.  
  
There, standing in the middle of the kitchen was someone who was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"What you don't recognize me?" He asked.  
  
Rei's eyes got big.  
  
"Allen?!?"  
  
Allen smiled brightly.  
  
(A.N.=You all know who this is and if you don't here is a clue, he looks like Fiore.)  
  
"Oh don't be alarmed I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to join you." Allen said in a very soft soothing voice.  
  
"For some reason I believe you." Makoto said.  
  
"What are you here to help us with?" Rei asked skeptical.  
  
Allen leaned against a wall.  
  
"Have you had any strange dreams lately?"  
  
"Yea...but how did you know?" Mako asked slightly disturbed that he knew.  
  
"I have had them to Makoto." Allen said, "Tomorrow call everyone to have a meeting, including the one with the black hair, by then I will have enough information on our problem."  
  
"Our problem? You weren't even in the dream Allen." Rei said slightly irritated.  
  
"That's because I am always hidden, either in a tree or I'm surrounded by nothingness looking down upon you." Allen said, "Mako?"  
  
"Yes Allen?"  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with you?"  
  
"That would be fine with me."  
  
"Oh yes, I will be going to your school from now on." He said with a smile.  
  
"All right, well I have to start dinner are you hungry?" Makoto asked.  
  
Allen nodded and left the room while Mako and Rei started cooking.  
  
At school the next day, girls surrounded Allen and Minako was one of them.  
  
"Will you look at that." Duo said walking up to Mako and Rei.  
  
"That guy has all the chicks drooling over him."  
  
"Except us Duo." Rei said defending her title as man hater.  
  
(A.N.= Rei doesn't totally hate men, she just doesn't trust them.)  
  
"Yea, except you two girls."  
  
The bell rang for homeroom.  
  
The big group of girls walked away and Allen walked over to Mako.  
  
"Will you walk with me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure since we have the same homeroom."  
  
The two left and Rei and Duo walked to their homeroom.  
  
After school Mako met everyone at the Crown Game arcade. When she walked in the guys were over by the racecar game and the girls surrounded Minako while she played the Sailor V game. Allen was in neither of the two groups, but instead he was talking to Andy. Mako walked up to the two boys to join the conversation. Andy and Allen both looked up to see Makoto standing there.  
  
"Hey Mako." Andy said with his usual warm smile.  
  
"Heljo, what are you two up to?"  
  
"We were just talking about some of the games here." Allen responded.  
  
Makoto looked at the way Allen was positioned it was almost feminine.  
  
"Well we need to start our meeting Andy will you move the Sailor V game for us?"  
  
"Sure." Andy hit a button that was under the table.  
  
(A.N.= Yes Andy knows they are Sailor scouts and if you ever read the Manga evil Mamoru, Darien, makes Andy evil and he soon finds out when the evil spell is gone.)  
  
"Oh man I was just about to beat it to!" Minako whined as the game moved away from her.  
  
"Oh Minako-chan you have beaten that game many times." Ami said to the severely frustrated girl.  
  
"Come on everyone down to the meeting room..that includes the guys to."  
  
All the guys looked up at Makoto and nodded.  
  
"Oh cool! A secret passage!" Duo said excitedly as he entered lastly.  
  
All right that's the end and now I will serenade you with "Tasuki the Snowman."  
  
Tasuki the snowman,  
  
Oh how I love him so!  
  
With his blazing hair, and golden eyes.  
  
And hi Tessen made of Stone! That's all I have for now Ja Ne! 


End file.
